


Bleary Eyes

by Longlivemystories



Series: Gorillaz [12]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: someone wanted me to do a prompt for these guys





	Bleary Eyes

The band had been in some pretty low places before and managed to make out all right; for the most part. Murdoc was useless when it came to reality, however, he insisted they only had enough money to stay at some decrepit house; not that you could really call it that. It was more like an overgrown shack, but they'd been driving for a long time and this was better than nothing.

2D looked tiredly over at Russel, who seemed like he wanted to string Murdoc up. The bassist was going on about how little money they had, blaming 2D on needing medication while it was clear who was truly to blame.

"Ya know what?" Russel grumbled, standing from a dust-covered chair. "I'm off to bed."

"Oh, one more thing-- you and blue hair gotta share a bed," Murdoc announced, taking a swig of something foul smelling.

"Oh, perfect." 

2D laid nervously on his back in the cramped bed, the larger man laying with his back turned towards him. 2D would have at least liked to consider them friends; at least the drummer tolerated him longer than most. But now here they were and 2D's insomnia was worse than ever due to his nervousness. Normally, 2D would toss and turn all night, trying anything to get comfortable, but the fear of waking Russel up trumped sleep.

Eventually, laying on his back was becoming painful and 2D decided to take a chance. Carefully and with as much fluid movement as possible, he turned over, facing the drummer. His warmth was nice and this shit hole was drafty. What he didn't count on was Russel being awake, too.

The drummer turned and faced 2D, the minimal moonlight shining through the curtained window highlighting a clean on perfectly white eyes. 2D froze, his own black eyes wide. Did he wake Russel up?

"Still can't sleep?" the drummer mumbled, sleepily blinking. 

2D couldn't find the words for a moment, choking on them. Finally, he sputtered, "G-guess not."

"Me neither," Russel sighed, stretching at an awkward angle so as to not hit 2D. "Now that that dumbass seems to have finally fallen asleep, the music's off, but it's cold as shit."

That statement surprised the singer. How could this walking furnace possibly be chilly? After a moment, 2D shuffled more of the musty blanket over Russel, hoping it would help even a little. Now it was Russel's turn to be surprised. 

"I can think of a better, more efficient way to keep warm," he snorted.

He lifted the blanket so there was nothing between them and slipped an arm around 2D's middle, pulling him closer. The scrawny guy went tense but soon melted into the warmth, appreciating the gesture. They'd been through a lot together, but nothing seemed more intimate than this.

"Russel?"

At first, the drummer didn't respond and 2D had to wonder if he had fallen asleep. If that was the case, 2D sure hoped he hadn't just woken him up.

"Mhmm?" he murmured, not bothering to open his eyes, at least as fast as 2D could tell.

"How come you're always so nice to me?"

Again, Russel didn't answer and 2D shifted nervously. What a stupid mistake, one that he would have nevr made before today, before Russel cuddled him. He would have never even considered asking him so... but now...?

"Because you're good."

2D wanted more than anything to be able to see his face, to be able to discern if he was telling the truth. Well, not that he was good at reading people to begin with, but he could wish, right?

"Why--"

"You're not dumb," Russel interrupted. "You're talented and good and you don't deserve any of the bad shit life throws at you," he grumbled.

2D was still speechless, heart pounding. People talk about how someday, someone would come along and be like a guardian angel or something, but 2D had thought it was all crap until that very moment. He was saying all the right things and a lump was forming in his throat.

"Do... don't be so harsh on yourself," Russel mumbled, shifting to pull 2D closer. "And just know that I'm watching out for you, Noodle and I, we're here for you."

 

What a long, exhausting night. 2D spent a good portion sniffled and wiping his face with his own t-shirt. Russel had done what he could to comfort the taller man but passed out somewhere around 2 in the morning. The singer didn't blame him, but he was up for another hour, quietly trying to sort through his feelings on his own. Was it because Russel was saying all those nice things that 2D had more than a strong urge to kiss him? Or did 2D really just want to kiss him because he liked him? Either way, it was something the singer was definitely struggling with.

Eventually, 2D's bleary eyes opened halfway, though he had half a mind to pass right back out. The only thing stopping him was someone tugging on him from around his waist. He tiredly glanced over his shoulder. Oh, that definitely woke him up.

Russel was nuzzled up to his face, face buried into his neck. 2D was as careful as he could be as he turned around. Seeing that the drummer wasn't waking up, he lightly rested his forehead on Russel's. Still incredibly warm. 2D closed his eyes and was just about to drift off to sleep once more until Russel mumbled something.

"How are you always so cold?" he grumbled, pulling the skinnier man closer.

"Bad luck, I guess," 2D responded quietly.

2D tiredly blinked open his eyes once more and paused. Russel was staring at him somewhat intensely. The singer blinked a little uneasily. 

"Y-yes?"

"Uh... nothing," Russel mumbled.

How could Russel even begin to explain what was really on his mind? Waking up to 2D so close to his face, eyes blurry and messy hair even more mussed up than usual. Del had been teasing Russel lately about sticking up for 2D more often, saying he had a crush on him or something. Russel felt something for the singer but hasn't been able to explain what it was until that very moment. Del was always right, especially now as a ghost. 2D's face was becoming warmer by the minute and he shifted by habit.

"So, I was thinking... pancakes for breakfast?" Russel offered softly.

"S-Sure," 2D responded. "Hey, d'ya think... if we... get a bigger place--"

"--we can sleep together. Can't have you catch a cold," Russel finished.


End file.
